


Loverglass

by sfw blue (blueworm)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "sapnap a lil hoe" -christina, Cheating, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Orange, Oranges, Other, Polyamory, Polygamy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/sfw%20blue
Summary: "Sapnap please, why don't you spend more time with us?"Sapnap is your ordinary man. Well, except for the fact that he has 4 boyfriends.---@bluewormsmuts on twitter for updates, delays, and details.@bluewormdetails links are for story details.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Distantly Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphChristina (TheSnuggieQueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnuggieQueen/gifts), [elliottheidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottheidiot/gifts).



> Sapnap and Dream's real names won't be used until select parts of the story.
> 
> This is gonna be one hard story to write..
> 
> https://twitter.com/bluewormsmuts/status/1352509105714434054?s=20
> 
> ^^diagram with horrible explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short because idk how to extend this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, PDA and disclosing relationships are not normal. That's how Sap is getting away with things.

"Hey, Sap, wake up." A gentle voice accompanied by soft prodding encouraged him to get up.

"I don't wanna." Sapnap turns over and pulls the blanket over his head.

Another voice can be heard from the doorway. "Karl, leave him be. We still have more time."

Laughter paired with the sweet and comforting smells of vanilla and maple start wafting in from the kitchen. It's enticing. Sapnap gets up and out of bed to join them. He pulls a chair out then sits down. Karl places a plate in front of him with a soft _clink_. Warm pancakes served with an even warmer smile. Sapnap loved them dearly. 'Tis a shame that he isn't there every day. They do so much for him while he just fools around with George and Dream every other day.

"Thanks for the food, looks great." Sapnap waits until the two are seated until he digs in.

"Slow down, you should take your time." Karl notices how fast he's eating.

"Yeah. Say, Sapnap, where do you go on your off days? You're never around and it gets quite lonely." Alex is visibly upset. He believes that Sapnap is growing more and more distant.

"Oh. You know, just with the homies, Dream and George."

"But _we're_ your homies, too. What, are we less fun?" Karl is sad that he's never around, always off somewhere when he should be spending time with them.

"I don't-" Sapnap sighs, "I love you both, and I would never leave you two. Plus, I live here and I only spend 3 days on my own. Everyone needs breaks."

They begin eating in silence. This happens often. The fact that Sapnap spends his off days off at Dream and George's house, combined with the fact that he doesn't open up or spend more than two days at home, has had a negative impact on their relationship.

"Sapnap, please, why don't you spend more time with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tanks fo subbing


	2. yeah idk what to title this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter already reposted. don't get surprised if this one changes soon

"Get up." Dream almost succeeds in pushing him off of the bed.

"Fine." Sapnap sits up.

"Well, hurry up. We're gonna be late." George was yelling down the hall.

The smell of fresh bacon and eggs would've been nice, if it weren't for the fact that they were gonna have to rush. They were planning on going on a trip to somewhere fancy.

"Thanks for getting up." George sits down.

"And thanks for the food." Sapnap poked at his bacon.

"Wanna talk to us about something?" Dream is noticeably hurt.

Sapnap pauses. "Like.. What?"

"Sapnap, why are you never around that much?" George feels like he is growing more distant.

"Oh. Well, I don't actually live here so how am I supposed to be here all the time?"

"We could help you move in, our house is big enough." Dream tries offering solutions.

"Well-" Sapnap sighs. "I would love to, but moving would be such a hassle. I come here every other day anyways."

They eat in silence. Only the crunch of the bacon and scraping of the knives fill the house. This happens a lot. The way Sapnap never wants to move in, only there to fool around, and never do anything meaningful, has made Dream and George feel unsure about his intentions. Sapnap's actions have taken a toll on all of them.

"Sapnap please, why don't you spend more time with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm i love my subbers
> 
> currently i'm really unhappy with these chapters

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for subbing, i love my fans.
> 
> no i don't. you are all weirdos for subbing to 10 words on my skephalo
> 
> comments are encouraged. pls don't let my default pseud change your views on me QwQ


End file.
